Texting while driving has become an increasing safety concern. Particularly, texting while driving is a leading cause of death for teen drivers.
Vehicle telematics units are becoming more prevalent as standard equipment in new vehicles, such as automobiles and light-duty trucks. Also, after-market vehicle telematics systems are available for installation on other vehicles.